This invention relates to an automatic vending apparatus allowing the sale of a large assortment of goods.
A conventional vending machine is so constructed as to include a merchandise storage container and a dispensing mechanism within an enclosed cabinet. The cabinet generally includes a merchandise display section, merchandise selection buttons, a slot, a merchandise delivery opening, etc. arranged on its front door. One vending machine thus can be used to sell only a limited amount and variety of merchandise. As a consequence, multiple vending machines must be installed to sell large varieties of goods, and this is costly. Users, on the other hand, have to bear the inconvenience arising from use of a plurality of different vending machines.
Assuming that a vending machine equipped with a larger merchandise storage container is installed to increase the available assortment of goods, the merchandise display section unavoidably becomes large, and this requires the vending machine to have a very wide frontage. As the assortment of goods increases, users also experience a great deal of inconvenience in locating a particular desired item and pushing the corresponding button. That inconvenience includes the frequent incorrect selection of undesired merchandise.